transformation_howfandomcom-20200213-history
Ponyo
Ponyo is the main protagonist of the 2008 Studio Ghibli film Ponyo of the same name. Appearence Through out the entire movie when Ponyo is a human she has short orange coloured hair, that is very wavy. She always wears a red coloured dress, she is always barefoot as well, and she wears a large pair of bloomers, that you can clearly see under her dress. Transformation When Ponyo is first discovered by a 5 year old boy named Sosuke who saves her as she was a fish trapped in a jar escaping her dad (Liam Neeson). When Sosuke saved Ponyo she licked the blood that was Sosuke. Later that day Sosuke Ponyo gets the ability to talk do to the blood and for some reason falls in love with Sosuke. But before anything else could happen Ponyo's dad kidnaps her. Back in Ponyo's house under water. Ponyo now in a bubble of water after a argument with her dad Ponyo goes into deep pain as she grows a foot (which has only 3 toes), and another one. Then she gets up and grows hands as well (each one having three fingers as well), she also loses her white circle belly. So she keeps on getting bigger and bigger until her dad comes with some more magic and turn her back to normal know knocked out. So with the help with her sister she escapes who pop the bubble but causes a flood and escapes which causes her to fall into the potion room and turn her complete human. She uses her extreme amount of magic to come out of the ocean and cause a huge tsunami destroying the town. She finds Sosuke and they take her inside though Lisa doesn't take Ponyo's transformation seriously. Transforming back into a fish During the film when ever Ponyo uses her magic to help out Sosuke's mom Lisa, but whenever she uses it she loses parts of her humanity. When she helped Lisa with the generator it wouldn't work so Ponyo took a deep breath she lost her ears, nose and she then went to have three fingers a white belly and her hair gets shorter and she turns orange. It turned on the generator, and Ponyo would turn back into a fish, but since she had enough magic so she could keep her human form. Later Lisa makes Sosuke and Ponyo noodles with Ponyo's having ham which she eats right away eats but she then prances around as it was too hot. Later after Ponyo finishes with her food she begins to dose off do too using a lot of magic throughout the course off the day, which is also her energy. And once you run out of energy you get weak and Ponyo's way of getting weaker is by falling asleep which too afterwards Lisa puts her in bed. This happens countless times but when the town gets over run with water do to the moon getting closer do to the magic Ponyo has absorbed. Ponyo uses her magic to make Sosuke's boat bigger to find his mom who last night when to go help the old people at the retirement home. When Ponyo and Sosuke lift the boat up with Ponyo in front and she runs out of the house carrying the boat and using her magic she walks on the water. But this doesn't last that long as long when in the Tsunami she soon sinks into the water after a few steps, this foreshadows the lack of magic she has. They run into a couple on their journey and helps the couples baby get better using Ponyo's magic. They head off into a forest where Ponyo begins to look tired, with her hair lowering, and then she falls asleep, but a few seconds later Sosuke tells Ponyo that he needs another candle which waked Ponyo up and also causes her to rub her eyes. After Sosuke checks the candle which is still hot Ponyo turns upside down infant of the candle and says "bye bye" as the candle goes out. So Sosuke tells Ponyo that he needs her to make the candle bigger, which Ponyo agrees and turns to Sosuke only to fall asleep again. Sosuke then asks if Ponyo's ok as Ponyo wakes up again but falls asleep again but Sosuke wakes her up again and Ponyo does the magic only for the candle not to get bigger which confuses Sosuke. After that Ponyo falls asleep entirely and Sosuke can't wake her up so he pushes the boat only for it to shrink but Sosuke was able to drag Ponyo onto dry land before she could drown. Pony wakes up as Sosuke was happy that she isn't turn into a fish. After walking for a little but longer but we see that Ponyo is beginning to get tired so tired that she sleep walking but she wakes up when they get to a tunnel. So they get to the tunnel where Sosuke asks if Ponyo is ok to which Ponyo says that she doesn't like this and Sosuke tells her not to let go of his hand. As they walk into the tunnel a weird scraping sound is heard as Ponyo's hand gets smaller. As we see that the sound is coming from Ponyo's bucket as we see that she has chicken feet and she is too small to carry the bucket above the ground. Eventually Sosuke turns and looks at Ponyo only for her to have now turned into a fish so Sosuke puts her in the water. Eventually Ponyo leaps in the air and kisses Sosuke breaking the spell as the bubble bursts. Ponyo then grows a little bigger as she grows a small hand and a collar, and then stretches and becomes double the height as her hand grows to an arm. Then Ponyo turns into a little version of her about the size of Sosuke's head. Along with this is a pair of legs and bloomers and Ponyo's clothes. Eventually Ponyo then grows double the size and now double the size and has ears and a eyebrows. Along with this one of her feet is bigger then other along with that part of her bloomer. Then Ponyo's legs grow to full size but the top of her body especially her head a small still. Then after that Ponyo's body except for her head is still small but her chest is bigger. Then Ponyo's head grows to normal size, though her chest is still big like last time, but then Ponyo's head grows bigger and then back to it's original size along with her chest. Ponyo now fully back to normal floats in the air above Sosuke. Trivia * It's unknown that before she became human permanently if she could change clothes or take off the one's she had. * Ponyo's always wheres the same outfit when she's human. * Ponyo's hair is up when she has magic or is using it but is down when she is tired or is out of magic. * Her clothes can stay dry if under water. * Her hair can stay dry when under water. * Lisa does't seem to be weirded out about Ponyo or does't question her existence as she can't get wet nor all the over things she does. * Since she can never get wet, so it could be that she can breath underwater. * Judging on what her dad says about her drinking blood it could be that Ponyo has been human before. * The reason why Ponyo turns back into a fish is because she used up all of her magic. When Ponyo uses her magic she turns into her chicken form, but had enough magic to turn back to normal. But she used so much magic that she couldn't use magic anymore and turns back to a fish. * She can't talk when as a fish probably because fish don't have teeth. * Because she drank Sosuke's blood she has Sosuke's appearance but as a female. * When Ponyo is dragging the boat into the water she can briefly see that she can walk on water but soon sinks into the water, probably showing she's losing her powers. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-08-03 at 23.01.38.png|Ponyo passes out after eating noodles as she's using to much of her magic which is actually her energy. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.15.33.png|Ponyo isn't looking so good. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.15.48.png|Ponyo has run out of magic and is getting tired, after using up just about all of her magic which is her energy. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.15.55.png|Ponyo falls asleep. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.16.05.png|Ponyo has her head down. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.16.19.png|Ponyo wakes up after Sosuke tells her that he needs another candle. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.16.32.png|Ponyo rubs her eyes. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.23.48.png|Ponyo falls asleep again before she could make the candle bigger. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.23.56.png|Ponyo waked up again. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.24.16.png|Ponyo falls asleep yet again. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.24.30.png|Sosuke finally wakes Ponyo up again as she does her magic. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.24.44.png|Ponyo uses magic but since she has no more magic, and very little too no energy left. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.25.11.png|Ponyo soon passes out, due to the lack of energy. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.25.20.png|Ponyo falls back. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.22.37.png|Ponyo has fallen asleep entirely. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.34.02.png|Ponyo now even weaker then before is now fast asleep so now she is now sleepwalking. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.34.24.png|Ponyo nearly collapses. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.34.39.png|Ponyo then lifts back up. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.34.57.png|Ponyo wakes up after Sosuke tells her about seeing a Tunnel. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.36.01.png|Ponyo now on the brick of out of magic. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.36.21.png|Ponyo says that she doesn't like this place, this being her final line in the movie. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.36.50.png|Back shot of Ponyo walking into the tunnel. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.37.21.png|Walking further Ponyo's hair looks shorter. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.37.38.png|Pony's hand. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.37.52.png|Pony's hand is getting smaller. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.38.08.png|Pony's leg is also smaller as well. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.38.41.png|Ponyo now full blown asleep, is now turning back into a fish. Screen Shot 2016-09-13 at 14.38.58.png|Sosuke trying to wake a now transforming Ponyo. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.32.31.png|Ponyo kisses Sosuke braking the curse. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.32.35.png|Ponyo breaks the bubble allowing her to transform. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.32.44.png|Ponyo grows a small hand. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.32.53.png|Ponyo turns into a little version of her self without ears though. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.32.56.png|Ponyo grows bigger her right leg is bigger then the over. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.33.07.png|Ponyo grows to full size though her chest is bigger and her head is smaller. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.33.11.png|Ponyo grows full size. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.33.15.png|Ponyo head grows bigger. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.33.18.png|Ponyo is now fully human in front of Sosuke. Screen Shot 2016-07-21 at 05.33.24.png|THE END